


36 questions

by blue_lions



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Minor Character Death, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_lions/pseuds/blue_lions
Summary: “You have to make me stay here first”.“Aren’t you still here though?” and Senku laughed again, amused, because speaking to Gen was stimulating to his mind. “However, did you know that, according to a psychologist called Arthur Aron, intimacy between two strangers can be accelerated by having them ask each other a specific series of personal questions? Some studies have proven that even it’s possible to fall in love”.“Yeah, I heard about that” Senku answered. “And did you know that according to some studies it only takes 94 minutes to fall in love? There are others that state it takes no more than a few seconds, but that’s ten billion percent fake. The only thing you can feel towards the other person in such a short amount of time is attraction”.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 42
Kudos: 529





	36 questions

**Author's Note:**

> sengen week day 5: modern au
> 
> i spent a lot of time (and i'm not exaggerating) writing this story and i'm really proud of how it turned out, so i hope you enjoy it and like it as much as me. also, this is going to have two more parts, but i still have to write them.

Senku didn’t need a partner. Of course he tried such things as kissing and having sex because his desire for knowledge and understanding everything that surrounded him was big, but that didn’t mean he wanted to kiss and have sex only with one person for the rest of his life because that was boring. So, basically, Senku was more into sporadic sex with strangers (or not so strangers), but gender wasn’t a problem as long as he thought they were attractive.

Even though Senku thought his reasons were quite convincing, his labmate, and now friend too, Chrome, didn’t think the same as him. Chrome believed that Senku was in denial because he hadn’t met yet the right person for him, but Chrome had the perfect solution to his problem: a blind date. Chrome didn’t know personally the person in question because it was a friend of an acquaintance of his, but was that a good reason for Senku to decline that date? No.

Senku had better things to do than spending his whole afternoon with a complete stranger, but that would secure Chrome shutting the fuck up about his love life at least for a while, so he accepted. Nevertheless, as minutes started passing by with no signs of his date entering the café where they were supposed to meet, Senku regretted more and more his decision.

When Senku was about to leave, a bouquet of purple tulips made its appearance: his partner’s identification.

Senku wanted to murder Chrome when he saw who his date was, but, above all, he wanted to escape from that place as soon as possible. Chrome fucking knew that Senku hated people that were nothing but beautiful words and fake smiles, exactly what Asagiri Gen was.

Gen was a famous magician who performed all over the country, appeared on national TV on numerous occasions and even wrote crappy books about psychology that, for some strange reason, were sold out immediately.

Senku hated his kind the most, but…

_But Gen was hot._

He thought that to himself that one time he turned on the TV of his little apartment and Gen appeared, all dressed up, smirking; or that one time the city was covered in posters advertising one of his shitty shows. Despite of the fact that Gen was photogenic, and the camera seemed to love him, real life Gen was so gorgeous that Senku couldn’t take his eyes off him, so Gen realized immediately that he was his date.

Needless to say that Gen almost choked on his own spit when he saw that the “nerdy labmate of an acquaintance of mine” looked more like a fucking model. Were scientists that hot always? Why didn’t he have a science teacher that good-looking when he was in high school? He might have gotten better grades.

“Hello” Gen greeted Senku with one of his brightest smiles and, although Senku wanted to stay impassive, it was difficult because, well, he wasn’t a machine, and Gen was even more beautiful up close. “Sorry for being late but I stopped in a flower shop on my way here to buy these for you”.

Senku took the bouquet and stared at it for a few seconds before making his first question:

“Purple tulips?”.

“Perfect por people who’re about to start something new”.

“I appreciate the gesture, but I’ll have to pass”.

Senku gave back the bouquet to Gen, who simply accepted it.

“Asagiri Gen”.

“People call me that” Gen replied, showing that fake smile that made Senku sick on the stomach “Mind telling me your name?”.

“There’s no need because I’m leaving. I know our personalities aren’t going to match, so I’m saving us some time” Senku’s eyes met Gen’s, which were analysing his every movement carefully “Looking on the bright side, I guess I can brag now about having met a famous person, huh?”.

“Considering that you only know about me what I want to show to the public, there’s no way you’d knew our personalities are going to clash” Gen said, calmly. “Of course, there’s no way I’d knew if they’re going to match either, but shouldn’t a scientist live up to the principle of trial and error?”.

Senku couldn’t hide his smile; Gen was witty.

“Science doesn’t waste sources on things that have zero chances of succeeding from the beginning”.

“I’m the one who spent money on these flowers!” Gen retorted.

“My apologies” Senku laughed, letting out a noise so beautiful that Gen swore to himself he wasn’t going to let him leave until he got to know him a little better, “but I haven’t accepted them”.

“Let’s make a deal: if you think I’m worth another date, you can keep these tulips by the end of this one”.

“You have to make me stay here first”.

“Aren’t you still here though?” and Senku laughed again, amused, because speaking to Gen was stimulating to his mind. “However, did you know that, according to a [psychologist called Arthur Aron](http://psp.sagepub.com/content/23/4/363.full.pdf+html), intimacy between two strangers can be accelerated by having them ask each other a specific series of personal questions? Some studies have proven that even it’s possible to fall in love”.

“Yeah, I heard about that” Senku answered. “And did you know that according to some studies it only takes 94 minutes to fall in love? There are others that state it takes no more than a few seconds, but that’s ten billion percent fake. The only thing you can feel towards the other person in such a short amount of time is attraction”.

“Who knows? We might have fallen in love with each other already”.

“I highly doubt that” Senku studied Gen’s appearance again and he came to the conclusion that he, definitely, has been in love with Gen since the first time he saw him if there were studies that identified sexual attraction with love. “Anyways, why did you bring up that Arthur Aron study?”.

“It’s a fun method to get to know each other and I have the feeling you think it’s bullshit people can fall in love through questions so why don’t we give it a try? Just to make it clear: this would be my first time playing this game too”.

“Fine” Senku agreed, mostly because he thought that game sounded interesting but also because, although he knew what Gen was talking about, he never stopped for a moment to read the questions, and he was a curious person, and, lastly but not least important, Gen’s company wasn’t that bad. “By the way, I’m Ishigami Senku”.

“Then let’s start with the first question, Senku-chan!”.

Gen thought Senku was going to complain after being called like that, but the truth was that Senku found Gen’s voice and expression so cute and endearing that even his heart started beating faster than usual.

The exact moment Gen was about to read the first question from his phone, a waitress approached them to take their orders. Senku ordered an Iced Americano, whilst Gen ordered a vanilla breve latte with cream. Once the waitress left, Senku looked at Gen with a smirk.

“What?” Gen demanded to know, frowning.

“What was that order? Are you a child or something?”.

“Excuse me for liking sweet things”.

“I like sweet things too” Senku retorted, “but that drink is too much”.

“You ordered an Iced Americano in the middle of winter” Gen pointed out.

“Who says I can’t enjoy cold things in winter?”.

“I don’t know, common sense?” Senku’s smirk grow bigger and Gen, who was about to start blushing because of that fucking smile, paid attention to his phone again and finally read the first question “If you could invite anyone in the world to dinner; who would it be?”.

“Edison”.

“Isn’t that too typical?” Gen asked back.

“It’s indeed typical but he’s the reason I’m a scientist now. What about you?”.

“I would invite you to dinner” a seductive smiled appeared on Gen’s lips and, although Senku knew he just wanted to get a reaction from him, he couldn’t help the shiver that went all down his spine.

“Bullshit” Senku stated, ignoring what that smile did to him.

“Why don’t you believe me?” Gen faked being sad because of his words, but when Senku gave him a condescend look, Gen stopped his little theatre. “Fine, my choice would be Sigmund Freud”.

“You must be kidding me”.

“I’m well aware of the fact that he’s pretty controversial, but he’s also psychoanalysis’ father and one of the greatest minds of the last century. I think it’d be interesting sharing a conversation with him”.

“You made a point. Next question?”.

“Your turn to read”.

Gen passed down his phone to Senku.

“Would you like to be famous?” Senku looked at Gen with an amused smile “Guess I have to change this question to make it more fitting for you. Do you like being famous or not?”.

“You know I’m not a superstar, right? People barely recognize me”.

“You’re wrong. Some girls are staring at you right now”.

“Are you jealous, Senku-chan?”.

“Why should I? Besides, jealousy makes me sick”.

“Me too, but I had to make sure you weren’t a jerk” Gen put on a plastic smile again and Senku wondered why the hell did he do that when his genuine smile was way better than something he’s been rehearsing in front of a mirror nonstop. “But, back to our topic, does that mean they know me? There’s a guy over there that has been checking you out for a while and you’re not famous”.

“Who’s that guy?”.

“He’s wearing a white shirt and has a laptop” Senku’s eyes travelled all over the shop until he found the person Gen described. Just as he said, that guy was checking him out shamelessly. “I might not be jealous, Senku-chan, but when I’m with someone, I want them to have eyes only for me”.

_Got it._

That’s what Senku would have liked to have answered because, to be honest, how was he supposed to look at someone else when he was having a date with what, according to his criteria, was the hottest person he’s ever met?

“He isn’t whispering my name as he looks at me, but these girls are” Senku said, ignoring Gen’s comment. “So, I’m asking you again, do you like being famous?”.

“Of course I do” Gen answered. “If I didn’t like it, I’d be working somewhere else”.

“I wouldn’t like to be famous. I know there are some scientists that want to make it big with their experiments due to the money, but I only want to help people while doing something I love”.

“That’s nice”.

Gen smiled softly and Senku’s heart did a backflip again. He was screwed and it only was the second question out of thirty-six. Luckily, the waitress brought their beverages, so they stopped for a while because Gen wanted to try out his childish drink.

“Okay, next question!” Gen exclaimed, animatedly. “Before making a telephone call, do you ever rehearse what you’re going to say?”.

“Huh, no? I just speak my mind”.

“Me neither. Well, sometimes I do if the topic I have to discuss is important”.

“Aren’t you supposed to be a smooth-talker?”.

“But I’m not stupid” Gen retorted, slightly annoyed.

“All right, all right” Senku laughed at Gen’s expression, but took his phone away without his permission to read the following question. “What would constitute a perfect day for you?”.

“I don’t know, that question is difficult” Gen gave it a thought for a while, time Senku used to drink some of his coffee and stare some more at the guy sitting in front of him. “I think I got it! I don’t need anything flashy to have a perfect day, staying at home with my cat and maybe inviting over some friends to have some drinks sounds nice”.

“Mine’s the same. I don’t have a cat, though; pets aren’t allowed where I live, but I’d love to get one when I move out”.

“Want me to show you a picture of my cat?” Gen asked. Senku nodded without hesitation, since he might love cats way too much and knowing that Gen liked them to the extent to own was nice. “Here! Isn’t she cute?”.

When Senku looked at Gen’s phone, he saw a cute black cat sleeping in a comfortable position on top of his lap. A tender smile appeared on his lips without Senku realising it and Gen’s heart skipped a beat at that sight.

“I like black cats”.

“If you want to keep looking at her, come to my apartment” Senku laughed, but ignored Gen’s comment once again and urged him to ask the next question. “Fine, fine. When did you last sing to yourself and to someone else?”.

“Never”.

“Never? That’s not possible, Senku-chan!” Gen complained.

“And you?”.

“I sing to myself almost every day” Gen answered, feeling stupidly proud, but Senku found that rather endearing. “But I think the last time I sang to someone else was during one of my shows”.

“Moving on, then. If you were able to live to the age of 90 and retain either the mind or body of a 30-year-old for the last 60 years of your life, which would you want?”.

“I’d say mind but, if you think carefully about it, what can you do with a young mind if your body is old? This question is tricky” Gen stated.

“I’d still say mind, but I understand your point” after Senku´s answer, Gen smiled dangerously. “What happens now, mentalist?”.

“Would you still love me when I’m old?”.

“I have to point out first that I don’t love you” Gen’s grin only got bigger after that answer, what made Senku wonder why, but he went on instead of asking his question. “But I can guarantee I still would because physical appearance isn’t even that important for me. That doesn’t mean that being hot isn’t a plus I don’t appreciate”.

“How sweet! Let’s change our topic then. Do you have a secret hunch about how you will die?”.

“What kind of question is that?”.

“It’s what’s written here!” Gen defended himself, showing Senku his phone’s screen.

“These questions only get crappier” Senku said, but, even so, he gave an answer. “I suppose it’s possible I die in a lab accident since I work with lethal chemicals almost every day of my life”.

“Mmm… I don’t have one, so I guess it’s your turn again”.

“Name three things you and your partner appear to have in common” a smirk appeared on Senku’s lips after reading that question. “I’ve changed my mind, this question seems interesting”.

“We both love our jobs, which leads to the second thing we have in common: that’s the reason we’ve been single for a while. Lastly, you seem quite independent not only in a relationship, but in general”.

Gen answered that question so quickly that Senku got surprised. He thought it’d take him some effort to think about three things to name, but Gen did it as if it was the easiest request of the world.

“You’re wrong about one thing: I’m single because I don’t want to be in a relationship, I think it’s boring being tied up to one person”.

“It’s your lucky day today then”.

Gen smiled innocently and Senku thought to himself that he might’ve been right. Of course, he didn’t voice out his thoughts.

“We like cats, we’re sarcastic and we like learning”.

“Impressive, Senku-chan! Although the cat thing wasn’t difficult to guess” Gen took his phone back from Senku’s hand and, only for a moment, his hands touched, which sent and electric shock through both of their bodies. “Mmm… Let’s see, what comes next? For what in your life do you feel most grateful?”.

“Byakuya”.

When Senku saw Gen’s confused face, he understood that he couldn’t just drop his father’s name and expect him to know what he was talking about, so, once Senku explained who that person was, Gen’s expression changed to a soft one once again, maybe because he wasn’t expecting that kind of answer from a man like Senku.

“I feel grateful for having the privilege to work as a magician full time”.

“You sure love your job, huh?”.

“What’s the point of devoting your life to something you don’t like? I mean, of course any job is going to be tiring and hard at some point, but it’s more bearable if, at least, we’re working on something we love”.

“Fair point” Senku conceded, grinning as he spoke. Once more, he grabbed Gen’s phone from his hands, but this time, he deliberately made their hands touch more than needed. Gen’s shock was showed all over his face, something that only made Senku’s smile get smugger. “If you could change anything about the way you were raised, what would it be?”.

“I’d love to have had lesser strict parents”.

“I wouldn’t change anything”.

“I’m glad you can say that with so much confidence” a sad smile appeared on Gen’s face. Senku thought that it was amazing how many emotions he was able to show in such a short amount of time, but it didn’t feel right to see him like that. “I love my parents and I’m thankful for everything they’ve done for me, don’t get me wrong. It’s just that… I don’t know, they asked for too much from me. As consequence, I keep wanting to be better and better now and it’s like it’s never enough”.

“Wanting to improve is a good thing” Senku stated, looking at Gen directly into his eyes. Gen wasn’t sure why, but the strength of Senku’s gaze intimidated him. “But taking it too far isn’t beneficial. You’re more than enough now, mentalist”.

Gen’s mind went blank, whilst his face got redder than ever before, but it was the first time someone told him he was enough. It shouldn’t mean so much to him considering that he didn’t even know Senku that much to begin with, but he couldn’t help the warmth feeling that spread all over his chest.

“You’re pretty cute like that”.

Senku grew even bolder in his words after seeing Gen’s state.

“Like that?” Gen demanded to know, face still red.

“Blushed and mouth shut”.

Gen smirked after that statement, last shade of embarrassment fading away. He could play that game too.

“You can get more of this if we start going out”.

“Elaborate on that” Senku asked.

“There’s no need” Gen placed both of his elbows on the table and rested his head on his hands, smiling attractively at the man sitting in front of him. Senku swallowed hard at that sight. “You know what I mean”.

Gen took back his phone without leaving him the opportunity to counterattack. Just as Senku did a few minutes ago, Gen touched his hand purposely, and Senku wondered how the fuck could a simple touch be so seductive. He also ordered his inner self to calm down because he was getting too carried away.

“Next question is to tell your partner your life story in as much detail as possible in four minutes, but I think it’s more interesting if we get to know each other as we spend more time together”.

“Do we skip this question then?”.

“How did you realize you were into boys?” Senku raised an eyebrow and that was all Gen needed to give the explanation he wanted. “I want to know that and, technically, that’s part of your life story, so I’m not cheating”.

“You’re always cheating somehow” Gen faked an offended expression, but Senku ignored him completely and went ahead with his answer. “I’ve never had that kind of awakening where you start wondering what’s wrong with you and you’re confused because you feel attracted towards your same sex. It’s confusing to understand for some people, but as long as I like you as a person, I don’t care about your gender”.

“Have you slept with more men or women?”.

“Those are two questions” Senku remarked, but he answered it anyways. “Men win. It isn’t as if I don’t care about looks at all, so I have to admit I’m more attracted towards men in general. What about you?”.

“I noticed something was off with me in high school because I related to the way straight girls saw boys. Coming to terms with it and accepting myself were different things that took me a long time. Well, to be honest, I’m not sure I truly embrace who I’m right now, but at least I’m trying”.

“Nothing was off with you” Senku corrected Gen’s chosen words softly. “If it’s okay to ask, did something happen to make it so hard for you to accept your own sexual orientation?”.

“My parents” Gen answered immediately. “Oh, guess that’s something I should’ve said before… It would have been nice to have supporting parents. It took them even more time than me to accept the fact that I’m gay, isn’t that crazy?”.

“Indeed” Senku didn’t mean to sound that harsh, but he couldn’t help how pissed off he was getting whenever Gen told him something about his parents. “People shouldn’t have children if they aren’t going to respect their life choices once they grow up, although attraction isn’t something you choose, but you know what I mean”.

“Why do you sound so angry?” Gen chuckled.

“You don’t deserve all of that crap”.

“Huh?” Gen raised an eyebrow and a smug smile appeared on his lips, but, actually, his heart skipped another beat because Senku was reassuring him more in just a few hours that people he’s known for years. “I thought you didn’t like people like me”.

“You’re right” Senku confessed, averting Gen’s gaze for the first time. “I didn’t, but that has changed since we’ve started playing this stupid game, so I guess I can say it’s working”.

“Does that mean you’re falling in love with me?”.

“That means I tolerate your presence now and that’s much coming from me”.

“I feel honoured, Senku-chan!” Senku made a grin, pretending to be annoyed. Gen’s face softened after that reaction and he smiled genuinely. “I’m being completely honest now, okay? So, believe me when I say that I’m thankful for your words. I might even start having more faith in myself!”.

“You better have” Senku blushed hard because, _fuck,_ that actually sounded sincere, and although that was what he’s been asking from him since the beginning, he didn’t like how that made him feel. “So, tell me, if you could wake up tomorrow having gained any quality or ability, what would it be?”.

“Reading minds would be cool”.

“And suffocating” Senku added. “For me, time traveling”.

“Aren’t there enough movies involving time traveling for you to know already that’s a bad idea?” Gen retorted, taking his phone back one more time. “If a crystal ball could tell you the truth about yourself, your life, the future or anything else, what would you want to know? Okay, here we have another example of something that’s a really bad idea so, thanks, but I wouldn’t like to know anything”.

“I agree. It’s better to let things flow”.

“That doesn’t sound like something a scientist would say”.

“I’m full of surprises” Gen laughed, but, deep down, he knew Senku was right. “Alright, so, is there something that you’ve dreamed of doing for a long time? Why haven’t you done it?”.

“Going to Italy, probably”.

Senku had to admit that was unexpected and, as everything he didn’t expect, it caught his attention.

“Why Italy though? And why haven’t you done it yet?”.

“Slow down, Senku-chan!” Gen exclaimed, acting as if he got overwhelmed by the amount of questions Senku asked. “I’ve always loved art and Italy is literally art, so that’s why. I haven’t visited it yet because I’d like to go with my significant other because it’s also considered the country of love”.

“Isn’t that Rome, though?”.

“Ignore the details” Gen said, furrowing his brow. “The thing is that I know I’ll be able to make my dream come true soon thanks to you. Isn’t that exciting? Oh, wait, have you ever been to Italy?”.

“You’re who have to slow down now” Senku smirked. “I said I tolerate your presence now, not that I want to become your significant other. However, I’ve never been outside of Japan”.

“I got you to like me after a few hours, just wait to see what I’m able to do if you give me a month” Gen sounded confident, so much that Senku even wondered how he was the same person that confessed he still struggled with his sexuality. “Anyways, what’s your answer to that question?”.

“Having a cat” answered Senku who, for some reason, didn’t want to share how much space meant for him yet. “I haven’t done it yet because, as I said before, pets aren’t allowed where I live, but I have to say that I’m planning on moving out as soon as I start earning more money”.

“What a coincidence!” Gen’s eyes shone as he spoke, but Senku knew that was all a put-up act. “I’m looking for a roommate to share expenses. C’mon, don’t look at me like that! I don’t live in a luxury neighbourhood or something like that; my place is pretty affordable”.

“I’m sure you earn more than enough money, mentalist” Senku placed Gen’s phone in front of him to make him stop talking about that thing, although, to be honest, everything Gen said amused him way too much. “Read the next question”.

Gen puffed his cheeks to show Senku how boring he was. Nevertheless, he didn’t get the reaction he desired, even though what he got instead was even better: Senku blushed again and tried to hide it drinking some coffee.

“What is the greatest accomplishment of your life?” after reading out loud that question, Gen let out a sigh. “Never mind this question. I know your answer is going to be related to your job and I can assure you mine is, so let’s skip it”.

“Go ahead, then”.

“Do you want me to read the next question too?” Senku nodded. “Mmm… Fine. What do you value most in a friendship?”.

“I don’t know” for the first time, Senku seemed clueless. “I’m thinking about my close friends, but they don’t seem to have anything in common aside from the fact that they’re sincere and too intense”.

“Seems in character” added Gen, laughing softly. Once again, Senku looked as if he didn’t understand what Gen said, but he didn’t bother with explaining the meaning behind his words. “What I value the most is kindness”.

“That’s too soft for someone like you”.

“Someone like me?”.

“I won’t elaborate on that” Senku grabbed Gen’s phone, who glared at him. “What is your most treasured memory?”.

“My first show” Senku furrowed his brow one more time after that answer. It seemed as if Gen didn’t have any happy memory aside from his life as a magician and Senku hated that. “What’s wrong now?”.

“Nothing” Senku lied because he knew that bringing it up at that moment wasn’t going to change anything nor do him any good. “Mine is when Byakuya sold his car to buy me scientific equipment as a Christmas gift”.

Gen felt something warm growing inside of him again. He didn’t know if Senku was making an exception by talking to him about his father or if he just didn’t mind sharing personal stuff, but whatever was the case, Gen loved that side of him. It was selfish, but he wanted to know more about _that_ Senku. Well, he just wanted to know more about him in general because he was the most interesting person he’s ever met.

“Why do you call him Byakuya instead of dad?”.

“He isn’t my biological father, so we agreed the word dad didn’t seem fitting”.

“Sounds like you” Gen said, showing an amused smile.

Gen reached for Senku’s hand to take back his phone and read the following question, but something unexpected happened: Senku grabbed Gen’s hand instead and looked directly into his eyes again. Gen blushed hard and his mind went blank, but the moment he saw Senku’s conflicted expression, he knew he hit a nerve.

“What’s wrong, Senku-chan?”.

Gen tried to sound as normal as possible, but his voice betrayed him. That was the moment when Senku realized he wasn’t being precisely logical, although it was the personal trait that defined him the best.

“You”.

Senku let free Gen’s hand and handed him his phone. Gen muttered a “thanks” before placing his hand where it’s been resting up until that moment. Senku still looked as if something troublesome was going on inside of his mind, so he stayed silent and busied himself with his coffee instead of pressuring him.

“People usually pity me when I tell them I was adopted” Senku explained after regaining back his composure. “If they don’t voice it out, it’s shown all over their face. To be honest, I don’t know which of them I hate most, but the problem here is that you didn’t show any of these emotions”.

“Do you want me to pity you, then?”.

“Geesh, no”.

Gen rolled his eyes after that answer, something that made Senku let out a soft chuckle.

“Your reaction was fine” Senku added. “I’m being irrational, sorry for that”.

“You’re allowed to be irrational too, Senku-chan” Gen placed his hand on top of Senku’s and squeezed it gently. Senku took a quick look at both of their hands together and smiled softly at that sight. “There’s no need to apologize”.

“Asagiri Gen” Senku pronounced every letter of his name carefully, enjoying himself way too much. Although it wasn’t his intention, a shiver went down Gen’s spine. “You’re simply amazing, did you know?”.

Gen blushed so hard and so abruptly that he even felt dizzy, although that sensation didn’t last long. Looking back, Gen thought that it was the first time he’s felt that embarrassed in front of someone.

“Who’s the smooth-talker now?” Gen asked with a grin, making Senku smirk. _God,_ that smile was going to be the end of him. “Anyways, let’s end this stupid game before it gets too late. What is your most terrible memory?”.

“Byakuya’s death”.

“W-What?”.

“A car accident when he was coming back home after work. It happened a year and half ago, so don’t worry” Senku related everything as if it wasn’t a big deal, but it was obvious, at least for Gen, that it still hurt him. “Yours?”.

“S-Senku-chan, wait!” Gen was still nervous because it was too much information. “It’s understandable if you don’t want to talk about it with me, but you can’t neglect your feelings like that. Feeling sad sometimes is okay, we can’t be always strong”. 

“I appreciate it” Senku said after letting out a sigh, “but I don’t feel like talking about it now. Our first date should be livelier, so let’s get done with this question as soon as possible and move on to a different topic”.

“You’re right” Gen answered, without even giving a second thought at the fact that Senku hinted he didn’t want that date to be their last one. “My worst memory is my grandmother’s death, but that happened when I was a kid so, although I still miss her sometimes, it isn’t as hard as it used to be”.

“I’m glad to hear that”.

“Thanks” Gen smiled. “Moving on, then?”.

“Yes, please” Senku took gladly Gen’s phone and read the next question. “If you knew that in one year you would die suddenly, would you change anything about the way you’re now living? Why?”.

Chrome’s tantrums on why Senku should find a partner appeared on his mind immediately and the worst part of all of it was that, for the first time ever, Senku thought it wasn’t such a bad idea.

“I would tell Chrome, my labmate, to shut the fuck up more often” Senku said, ignoring the fact that Gen was about to speak. Gen looked at him with a confused expression, but he laughed anyways. “What about you?”.

“That doesn’t sound like a genuine answer” Gen pointed out.

“It is, believe me”.

“I have the feeling Chrome must be Ukyo’s friend”.

“Probably”.

Gen chuckled one more time.

“I would take risks that right now I can’t afford to take” Gen answered, taking a look at his phone’s screen to read the following question in his mind. “I know you’re going to say that this question is a crap but, what does friendship mean to you?”.

“It’s something convenient?”.

“You’re a horrible person!” Gen exclaimed, pretending to be disappointed. “Friendship means everything to me and I’m not exaggerating. I had a hard time trying to fit in when I was in college, but Ukyo and Ryusui were my lifesavers. They also taught me to accept myself for who I’m, mostly because they’re also gay and they’re dating, but that isn’t important here”.

“Then, aren’t you third wheeling all the time?”.

“Not all the time!” Gen protested, although a few episodes where he felt uncomfortable as hell in their presence started playing in his mind. “Why do you think Ukyo is so eager to find me a boyfriend?”.

“I don’t know” Senku shrugged his shoulders. “Chrome says I’m lonely”.

“Ukyo says the same thing”.

“Bastards”.

“Yeah, bastards” Gen laughed, but his expression saddened afterwards. “Honestly speaking, I’m starting to think Ukyo might have been right all this time, because this feels nice”.

“It’s time to normalize not wanting to be invested in a relationship for whatever reasons someone might have” Senku emphasized. “But I have to admit that this feels nice for me too”.

Gen smiled, although Senku couldn’t see it because he got so embarrassed after his confession that he was averting Gen’s gaze again. Acting like a high schooler in front of Gen was somehow amusing to Senku, since he would never describe himself as someone who gets shy easily.

“Do you want to go somewhere else, Senku-chan?” Gen asked, catching back Senku’s attention, who seemed confused. “We’ve been sitting here for a long time; I need to stretch my legs”.

“I’ll go to the bathroom first” before getting up, Senku gave Gen his part of the bill so he could pay it up whilst he was absent, but Gen refused to accept it. “I know I said I wasn’t earning much money now, but I can assure you that I’m not going poor if I pay up for my coffee”.

“I know that much” Gen retorted, rolling his eyes. “Let me have a nice detail”.

“Fine, mentalist”.

Not being around Gen felt as if he came back to the real world. Just when he checked out his phone after washing his hands, he realized how many texts he got from Chrome, who started to become even more impatient as time went by without any news.

**Chrome: is he hot??????**

**Chrome: dont be mad pls** **☹**

**Chrome: SENKU DONT IGNORE ME JUST TELL ME IF HES HOT**

**Chrome: IF HE ISNT IM GONNA KILL UKYO**

**Chrome: wait**

**Chrome: JUST FUCKING WAIT**

**Chrome: ARENT YOU ANSWERING BECAUSE YOURE HAVING A GOOD TIME????????**

**Chrome: damn thats great**

**Chrome: SEND ME AT LEAST AN EMOJI IF YOURE ENJOYING YOUR DATE**

**Chrome: SENKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

Senku would never admit out loud that he smiled while reading Chrome’s ridiculous texts, although he probably reacted like that because he was in a good mood thanks to Gen. On another occasion, Senku would have blocked him.

**Senku: calm down man**

**Senku: i’m fine**

**Senku: and since you seem so interested, he’s fine too**

**Senku: no need to kill ukyo**

Senku put back his phone on his pocket and came out of the bathroom to meet Gen, who was waiting for him outside of the coffee shop. When Gen spotted him, he smiled brightly, and Senku’s heart did a backflip. That scene felt too domestic and he wasn’t sure he liked it.

“Where are we going now?” Senku asked.

“Do you want to go to anywhere in particular?” Gen asked back, but Senku denied with his head. “Me neither. Strolling around sounds good, then. Besides, we need to finish answering the questions”.

“Fair enough” and so, both started walking without any destination in mind. “If I remember correctly, it’s my turn now, so what role do love and affection play in your life? Okay, these questions are really getting worse”.

“I don’t know? You’re right, this question is horrible” Gen stated. “I mean, these two things are important in my life because I don’t think there’s a single person who’s able to live without love and affection, but that’s all”.

“There must be a study regarding that topic” Senku added, absent-minded. “I agree those things are important, but I’m not that good at showing affection. People who know me are used to it, although some of them don’t give a fuck”.

“Does it make you uncomfortable?”.

“I just don’t like it”.

“Oh, I see”.

Gen didn’t even think about it twice before surrounding Senku’s shoulders with his arms and giving him a hug in the middle of the street. It wasn’t as if there was a big crowd, but Gen used to think carefully before doing something carelessly because people could post it on the Internet later and cause a big drama. However, he couldn’t care less at that moment: he wanted to hug him and that was what he was going to do.

On the other hand, Senku’s mind stopped working. His first impulse was pushing Gen away, but it was quickly replaced by another feeling: the so-called butterflies in his stomach.

He was screwed up.

“If I tell you that I don’t like knives, are you going to stab me?”.

Gen pulled apart after that question, laughing. It wasn’t the first time Gen laughed in front of him, but there was something different now. Senku only knew that he wanted to stop time and admire Gen’s face closely.

“How was it?” Gen asked, still smiling.

“Gross”.

“Gross for me too” Gen took back his phone and read the following question. He didn’t know exactly why, but it’s been a while since he felt that alive. “Alternate sharing something you consider a positive characteristic of your partner. Share a total of five items. Go on, Senku-chan!”.

“You’re witty”.

“You’re different, but in a good way”.

“You’re interesting”.

“You’re hot”.

Senku stopped walking, pretty sure that Gen shouldn’t have said something like that. Gen, who stopped walking as well but a few steps ahead of Senku, looked at him with innocent eyes. If Senku was feeling embarrassed before, that was like the last thing he needed to go full red one more time.

“What’s wrong, Senku-chan?” Gen teased him. “What’s more positive than being hot?”.

“I feel like I’ve lost this game”.

“There aren’t winners nor losers in this game” Gen said, laughing.

“It shouldn’t be a problem if I say that you’re probably the most captivating person I’ve ever met. Well, not probably, I’m ten billion percent sure that you’re” as Senku spoke, he got closer and closer to Gen, who swallowed hard because Senku’s aura changed again as fast as light. “Also, is it bad if I say that the first thing I thought when you entered the café is that you’re even hotter in person? Because, yes, I’ve thought you’re hot since the first time I’ve watched you on TV while I was zapping”.

“No problem at all”.

Gen tried to act as if he’s got everything under control, but the truth was that he was losing his cool. Senku was so close to him that all his senses were full of him; Gen wasn’t sure if he loved or hated how it felt.

“I’m glad” Senku smirked dangerously. “I still have to add that since you said I could get more of you all blushed and mouth shut I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it and it’s kind of driving me crazy”.

That’s how Gen’s brain stopped functioning.

“I’m done sharing five positive characteristics” Senku announced, pretending he didn’t notice how affected Gen was after his words. Definitely, he could get used to that and never be bored.

“You won” Gen said, giving back his phone to Senku. “Read the fucking next question”.

“You aren’t done” Senku pointed out, receiving a glare from Gen. “Fine, fine. How close and warm is your family? Do you feel your childhood was happier than most other people’s?”.

“Average”.

It was weird to get such a short answer from Gen, but Senku knew there had to be a good reason. He didn’t want to push him outside of his comfort zone, so he accepted that answer and went ahead.

“Byakuya wasn’t warm in the conventional way. You know what I mean, right? Hugs and kisses and all that crap” Gen chuckled after that comment, Senku was the only person he knew that could describe hugs and kisses using the word crap. “However, thinking about him makes me feel warm, so, yeah, I guess my childhood wasn’t bad at all, but saying it was happier than most other people’s doesn’t feel right”.

“You’ve only mentioned Byakuya”.

“Because he’s my only family” Senku answered, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. At least, it was for him, but, as he found out, it wasn’t for Gen, who looked as if he was about to start crying because he messed up real big. “C’mon, mentalist, don’t make that face. Friends are also family, right?”.

“You’re the same guy who thinks friendship is convenient” Gen said, looking both perplexed by Senku’s unexpected answer and relieved after knowing he wasn’t on his own after all.

“But aren’t you feeling better now thanks to them?”.

“Geesh, Senku-chan, shut up” Senku laughed, whilst Gen read the next question out loud, although as he did, he regretted not reading it beforehand. “How do you feel about your relationship with your mother? Huh… We can skip this one”.

“It’s fine. I’ve accepted long ago I don’t have one”.

Just when Senku answered, he realized Gen’s concerns weren’t directed at him.

“Huh… Yeah, let’s skip it” Senku said, awkwardly. He took Gen’s phone from his hands and started reading the next question. “Make three true _we_ statements. For instance, we’re both in this room feeling…”.

“The origin of all the problems I’ve mentioned before is my mother. I know she loves me, but she’s too much sometimes and I wish she would let me live my life just the way I want. I have a better relationship with my father, though; he’s more laid back”.

Gen answered the first question instead of the one Senku’s just made. Although he didn’t feel like talking about that topic, after considering how much Senku has shared with him about his personal life, he felt the urge to do it as well.

“Now, about the three _we_ statements… Mmm…” Gen thought about his answer for a while before opening his mouth again. “We’re having a good time; we’re enjoying this game and we’re hornier than what I expected”.

Senku laughed out loud.

“We’re walking together; we’re cold and we’re holding hands”.

“We aren’t…”.

Gen stopped talking once Senku grabbed his hand. He was supposed to be the smooth one, not fucking Senku. However, Gen didn’t complain about it because his hands were cold and Senku’s warmness was welcomed and, above all, holding hands felt _so good_ that Gen wondered how he was supposed to go on with his life afterwards.

“Complete this sentence: I wish I had someone with whom I could share…”.

“Expenses” Senku answered.

“That sounds like you” Gen said, laughing softly. “I wish I had someone with whom I could share domestic things like going grocery shopping or making dinner after a long day of work”.

“That sounds boring”.

Even so, Senku imagined doing both things Gen mentioned with him and his heart started doing weird things. Besides, he wondered what Gen’s favourite food was or if he was allergic to something in particular. He also wondered if Gen was one of those persons who made a shopping list.

Senku just wanted to know more about him, even banal things.

“If you were to become a close friend with your partner, please share what would be important for him or her to know” Senku read the following question after having that thought because he was too scared to dive into it.

“Paparazzies follow me sometimes” Gen didn’t seem very happy to share that fact about himself, but it was, indeed, important. “It isn’t something unbearable, but some people feel too uncomfortable going out with me when there are paparazzies around because even doing something as normal as eating in a restaurant is recorded”.

“I expected it”.

Gen smiled to himself after those words.

“Your turn, Senku-chan”.

“I’m not very good at showing my emotions. Mixing that with how independent I’m, people are prone to that think I don’t care about them”.

“I expected that too” Gen commented, bumping softly into Senku’s shoulder just to make him smile again. “Let’s move onto the next question” Senku nodded, and only then, Gen read what his mobile screen was showing. “Tell your partner what you like about them; be very honest this time, saying things that you might not say to someone you’ve just met”.

“You like this one, huh?” Senku teased, but honestly speaking, he was also curious to know Gen’s answer. “Before knowing you, I thought you were an ass, and after spending some hours with you, I can confirm you’re an ass, but in a way I find rather endearing. In conclusion, I don’t know if you’re the one with a problem or that’s me”.

“How sweet”.

“Wait, let me finish” Senku interrupted Gen, something that surprised him greatly, as his face showed. “I like how passionate you’re when it comes to your job because that’s a quality I hold in very high esteem. However, it kind of saddens me how you mentioned your job whenever we asked a question related to happiness or good memories. You deserve good things, mentalist”.

Gen felt the urge to tell him that he was all those good things he referred to, but he refrained himself from doing it. It’s true that he’s been throwing hints (or not so hints) since the beginning, but that felt too much. Gen didn’t want to scare Senku and ruin whatever they were building at that moment because he’d never forgive himself, and Ukyo probably wouldn’t either.

“You’re unexpectedly good with words”.

“Bullshit” said Senku. “Your turn”.

“Someone’s a little bit impatient to know what I think about them?” Gen teased, smirking. It was Senku’s turn now to bump into his shoulder, although he used more strength than when Gen did it. “Got it, got it” after letting out a soft chuckle, Gen adopted a serious tone. “You shared your first impression about me since the beginning, so I think it’s fair if I share mine too. To be honest, I wasn’t expecting much about this date because Ukyo’s tastes are… unconventional”.

“Is that Ryusui guy ugly or something?”.

“Ryusui? No, he’s hot”.

“What’s the problem then?”.

“Ukyo’s the worst matchmaker in the world. Don’t ask me to elaborate on that”.

“I won’t” Senku affirmed, laughing.

“However, the important thing here is that I’m glad he arranged this blind date. I’ve never been interested in science because I think it’s boring, but you’re able to make me enjoy even that topic. Seriously, talking to you is so interesting that I want to keep on going for hours” Gen made a pause, a soft smile making its appearance due to his own thoughts. “You’re someone special, Senku-chan, and if someone can’t see it, screw them”.

Senku wanted to slap himself when he thought, almost like a reflex, that he didn’t care what the rest of the world thought as longs as Gen kept thinking that he was someone special.

“Fair enough, but science isn’t boring” Senku retorted, taking Gen’s phone. “Share with your partner an embarrassing moment in your life. Oh, this question seems interesting enough”.

“Let’s end this suffering soon” Gen said, taking a big breath. “I peed myself in my pants this one time in the middle of a class because I couldn’t wait any longer and the teacher didn’t let me use the bathroom”.

“That stuff happens to kid all the times”.

“I was almost thirteen” Gen muttered.

“You were what?” Senku asked too loud, unable to stop his laughter afterwards. He tried to stop when he saw how embarrassed Gen looked, but when he glared at him, Senku laughed even harder. Anyways, after a few more minutes, Senku regained his composure. “Mine isn’t that good, but it’s still embarrassing. I went on a school trip when I was six to the countryside and our teachers left us some free time after lunch. I wanted to explore the place with some friends but, before parting, I made this energetic drink using some questionable things that they drank”.

“That isn’t even embarrassing!”.

“Like six kids got ill because of me and I got suspended!”.

“You were smart enough to not drink it!” Gen retorted.

“Fair point.”.

“Shall we move on, then? I want to change the topic of this conversation as soon as possible because remembering that episode is giving me brain damage” Gen explained, making Senku chuckle as he remembered what Gen has told him. “When did you last cry in front of another person? And by yourself?”.

“Does it count that time Chrome stepped on me? Because I teared up in front of him, but that hurt as hell” Gen let out a little sigh, resigned, but nodded. “I can’t remember the last time I cried by myself, though, but I guess it was because of Byakuya. What about you? I’m sure you’re a cry baby”.

It was Gen’s turn to blush because, well, he wouldn’t use the words cry baby to describe himself, but he was well aware of the fact that he was sensitive. Gen had the theory it was because he played so much with his emotions on stage that he was able to feel everything on a different level now.

“I’m not even going to comment on that. Last time I cried in front of someone was a few weeks ago before a show because I got overwhelmed and last time I cried by myself was last night while I was watching this one TV show with this one sad scene. Gosh, even talking about it makes me sad again”.

“Does it happen often?” Senku asked gently.

“Not that much considering the times I perform per month” Gen answered. “People who are working with me have been around me for a long time, so they’re used to those episodes and know how to deal with them. Even so, I can’t help but think that I’m somehow a burden for them because I keep making everything harder”.

“You better stop thinking like that” although Senku sounded threating, Gen felt once again that warmth feeling spreading all over his chest. “You aren’t a burden, but if someone thinks so, kick them out and hire new people”.

“Would you work for me, Senku-chan?”.

“Only if you aren’t able to find people that appreciate you” Senku smiled as he spoke, leaning even closer into Gen just to take away his phone from his hands and read the next question. “Tell your partner something that you like about them already”.

“You’re kind of a jerk too, you know?” But I like that in a man”.

“That’s better than being an ass like you” Senku retorted, smirking. “Luckily, I also like that in a man”.

“Aren’t we a perfect match for each other?” Gen asked using a suggestive tone of voice. Just as Senku did earlier, he leaned even closer into him to take back his phone and keep on going with that game, which was about to reach its end. “What, if anything, is too serious to be joked about?”.

“Death”.

“Do you mean those jokes where people say they want to die?” Gen asked, profoundly curious.

“Oh, no” Senku denied with his head as well. “I find those relatable sometimes. I mean those jokes people tell to laugh at someone’s death”.

“I agree then. For me, it’s illnesses, but mental illnesses especially” Gen said. “I feel like we aren’t still well aware of how serious these are and these kinds of jokes only contribute to perpetuate that situation”.

“I agree too”.

“Your turn again, Senku-chan”.

“If you were to die this evening with no opportunity to communicate with anyone, what would you most regret not having told someone? Why haven’t you told them yet?” Senku didn’t even leave Gen time to answer first. “I wouldn’t regret anything because I’m a blunt person, although that doesn’t work in my favour sometimes”.

“Having filters is a need sometimes” Gen agreed, laughing. “But I admire people that are able to speak their mind so freely. Being honest, I would regret not having the courage to face my parents”.

“Not all people are able to recognize that” Senku commented. “If you asked me, I would say you already have enough strength to face your parents, but you’ve convinced yourself you can’t do it”.

“Don’t tell me you’ve studied psychology too”.

“A little, not going to lie” Senku admitted.

“Stupid genius” Gen said, pretending to be annoyed. “Anyways, that’s an interesting reflexion, but I’ll dive into it later when I’m alone. For now, tell me, what item and why would you save it if your house, containing everything you own, catches fires, but you’ve already saved your loved ones and pets”.

“Some belongings Byakuya left me” Senku answered. “I apologize for mentioning him so much because I know it isn’t a pleasing topic, but these questions keep pushing me to talk about him”.

“Don’t apologize for speaking your feelings” Gen stopped walking abruptly. Also, he poked Senku’s forehead and looked into his eyes, furrowing his brow. “If you ever feel like that’s bothering someone, tell them to fuck off and contact me because I’ll listen to you”.

Senku’s heart started acting weird one more time after that statement. He never spoke so much about Byakuya with anyone, not even with Taiju and Yuzuriha, his longest-term friends.

“I don’t think I’d save another item, though” Gen commented, sensing Senku wasn’t feeling like giving an answer. “As long as I can save my loved ones and my pets I’m good”.

“Let’s move on then. Of all the people in your family, whose death would you find most disturbing? Why?” Senku let go a big sigh after that question, wondering why the fuck they were so intrusive, but he remembered just a second later what the purpose of that game was. “You already know the answer, but since I said I consider my friends as family, my answer is Taiju. We’ve known each other since we’re kids and we’re opposites. He’s a loud big oaf, but he’s also the most genuine person I’ve ever known and the closest thing I have as a brother”.

A tender smile appeared on Gen’s smile as Senku spoke.

“I’d like to know him” Gen stated.

“You’ll love Yuzuriha, his girlfriend”.

“We can go on couple dates then”.

“That sounds gross” Senku pointed out.

“Let’s call it two couples who are friends hanging out then” Gen suggested.

“Shut up and answer the question, mentalist. Besides, we aren’t even dating”.

“Not for long!” Gen exclaimed. “But my answer is my parents, although that’s contradictory”.

“Not at all”.

Gen smiled at Senku afterwards and, just with the way Senku looked at him, Gen knew he didn’t need to thank him. Reading people has always been easy for Gen, but it was _so_ easy when it came to Senku that he actually got surprised.

“Time to move onto the last question”.

“Wait” Senku said. “How long have we been playing this game?”.

“Almost three hours, although the time estimated was an hour or so”.

_Crazy._

That was the only word in Senku’s mind at that moment. Time has passed by so fast that he didn’t even notice smalls details like the sun was setting, but, to be honest, time didn’t feel relevant at all whilst he was next to Gen.

“Do the honours, please”.

“Share a personal problem and ask your partner’s advice on how he or she might handle it.” Gen said. “I’m all ears, Senku-chan!”.

“I haven’t considered this a problem before this date” Senku began, “but I might be scared of love in a romantical scenario. I mean, it’s more than obvious that I’ve enjoyed your company too much, but whenever such a thought crossed my mind, I went in denial automatically. One of the first steps is acknowledging the problem, but I don’t know how I can fix it”.

“Let me ask you something” Gen said calmly, although a storm unleashed inside of him due to Senku’s words. He wasn`t joking when he said he was blunt. “I know we don’t know each other that much, but do you trust in me?”.

“The most logical answer would be no” Senku answered, “but logic doesn’t seem to work for me when you’re involved, so, yes, Gen, I do trust in you”.

“Leave it to me then. I know I joked a lot about dating, but we don’t need to rush things and we’ll take our time” Senku felt words weren’t needed after that statement, so he just squeezed Gen’s hands between his, feeling something similar to hope growing inside. “Mmm… Mine is related to my confidence, my parents and all that crap we’ve been talking”.

“Well, let me ask you something now. Do you trust in yourself?”.

“Sometimes”.

“I’m going to change that sometimes to always” Senku said, as confident as ever. “You asked me to trust in you, so I’m asking you know to trust in me. Geesh, this is so cringey I don’t know how I’m enduring this conversation”.

“Me neither” Gen admitted, chuckling, and Senku’s world froze for a moment. “Now we have to look into our eyes for four minutes in silence to solidify our love or whatever, this is what’s written here”.

“Let’s go somewhere less crowded”.

An alley was that place less crowded.

It was hard for Senku not moving away his gaze from Gen’s because it was too intense and he felt as if it was piercing right through his soul. However, he took his time to examine his face more closely, and Senku swore to himself that he was right when he thought he was the prettiest person he’s ever seen at the beginning of their date. Also, Senku kind of wanted to hit himself for almost leaving.

“This is awkward” Senku muttered after a minute.

“Instructions said we had to be in silence” Gen pointed out.

Even though, Gen started laughing, because that situation was indeed too awkward. Just when he remembered Senku was still staring at him, he covered his face with his hands out of embarrassment.

“That’s cheating”.

“You said I always cheat somehow”.

“I’m not letting you go away with it this time” Senku grabbed Gen’s hands and pulled them away gently. He was greeted by Gen’s red cheeks and shining eyes. “I could literally kiss you right now”.

“Do it” Gen said, eager.

Senku did as Gen told him.

As soon as their lips touched, something similar to an electric shook ran down both of their bodies, and coordinating their movements wasn’t a problem at all. It felt so natural that it didn’t seem like their first kiss.

Senku has loved space and stars since he was kid, but he always felt they were too far away from him, thus his obsession with going to space. But, at that precise moment, whilst he was kissing Gen, he felt as if he was in the outer space, surrounded by all those starts he’s always contemplated using a telescope.

When Senku remembered Gen was what people called a “star” since he was famous, he felt like laughing. He tried hard to stop his laughter, but he couldn’t block it completely, so he smiled. Gen smiled too, making Senku’s heart do something so weird that he froze, and that’s how their first kiss ended.

“Do you think I’m worth another date now?”.

“Are you asking me that seriously?”.

“Yes, because I have to giv… I forgot the tulips at the café!” Gen exclaimed.

“Next tulips are on me then”.


End file.
